Through Time
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: An Alfred and Ivan in the future who are in a loving relationship are blasted to the past during the Cold War where Alfred wakes up in Ivan of the Cold Wars bed and Ivan wakes up in Alfreds of the Cold Wars bed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Three now. Mostly trying to get through all my undone stories.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

The moment Ivan woke up he knew something was wrong.

There was something in the air was one of the many signs. He might not be that well equipped with magic as Arthur was but he knew enough to be able to read the signs and it was all over his room.

He sat up in his bed and looked around. Everything still seemed to be the same. Nothing was moved or touched. The bed sheets were still the blood red of communism. And he couldn't feel anything else different in the room.

Except for the pair of arms now circling around his waist jolting him out of his thoughts.

And a familiar voice still muffled with sleep say "Ivan come on, there's nothing today. We don't have to wake up early."

It was the voice of America. His enemy.

He flung the blankets off the bed and it revealed a still sleepy American.

Snarling Ivan grabbed him by the throat.

"Thought you could sneak up on me in my sleep?" he hissed.

Alfred, suddenly awake, choked and managed to push Ivan off massaged his throat.

"What the hell man?" he asked.

Ivan took out his pipe and curled his fingers around it. "I do not know what you believe in America. But I believe it is cowardly to attack someone while they are sleeping."

Alfred frowned. "Look I know groping you isn't the best thing in the world but it isn't attacking you. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about America."

Alfred didn't answer as he looked around the room, confusion clear on his face. "I thought we were at my house last night." he mumbled under his breathe.

His attention was brought to the sheets. He walked over and picked them up slightly with Ivan watching his every move. He ran the sheets through his fingers as he said to himself once more "I thought you changed these."

Without looking at him Alfred asked "Hey. What's todays date?"

"February 15, 1963." Ivan answered.

Alfred dropped the bed sheets and looked at Ivan in something close to horror. "What?"

"February 15, 1963." Ivan repeated.

Alfred dropped back onto the bed shock on his face. "Are you shitting me?" he almost shrieked.

Ivan blinked in confusion. He held the pipe in his hands just incase Alfred choose that moment to bring down his guard and attack. "What?"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." he said, burying his face in his hands. Ivan saw something shine on his fingers but before he could take a good look at it Alfred brought his hands back down and smiled hesitantly at Ivan.

"So uh. Good to see you again. You may not believe me but I'm from the future." he said.

Ivan blinked. "The future?" so that is the trick the capitalist pig chooses to play. Fine he would play along.

Alfred nodded. "Yep from the year 2039."

"And is the Cold War still ongoing?" Ivan asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Nope but don't bother asking me anything 'bout that. I ain't messing up the past."

"What of you and me? How is our relationship?" he asked.

Alfred started slightly and started to rub the back of his neck. "Well heh. Funny thing about that." he said.

He raised his hand once more and this time Ivan got a good look at the shine on his finger. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"We're kinda married in the future."

**Hope you liked it! There is more coming just wait.**

**Any questions leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**It warms my heart good to see that people like my stories, makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and put this story on alert.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Alfred F. Jones liked and hated a lot of things.

He loved hamburgers.

He hated scones.

He liked coffee.

He hated tea.

He like democracy.

He hated communism.

He loved Arthur Kirkland.

He hated Ivan Braginsky.

Then to mention that he had a war going on with the last one seemed to show that their relationship wasn't the best.

Especially since either one of them had the chance and the choice to destroy the entire world.

He rolled over in his bed and silenced the alarm that was going. Then he snuggled deeper into the bed to try to get to sleep.

When he felt a pair of arms go around him he smiled and tried to get closer to the person.

'_Arthur.'_ his mind said.

Although the next words from the person in the bed destroyed all thoughts of it being Arthur.

"Dorogoy, why is the alarm on? There are no meetings today."

Alfreds eyes shot open and he glanced at his bed partner.

Staring at him straight in the eyes was Ivan Braginsky also known as Soviet Union.

Alfred felt for the gun he kept under his pillow and got a firm hold on it before placing the barrel under Ivans jaw.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.

Ivan merely blinked before smiling slightly. "Is this one of your roleplays Alfred? Fine I'll play along." he said before he had flipped Alfred unto his back and pinned his wrists to the bed.

Alfred struggled to get out of Ivans grip but in retaliation Ivan gripped harder. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ivan chuckled from his place at Alfreds neck before nuzzling and kissing it, that was going to leave a hickey.

Alfred bit back a moan as Ivan said "So what is that you want to roleplay? Helpless prisoner? Bad cop and criminal? Or shall I just tie you up and have my way with you?"

"Like I want your filthy communist hands on me!" he nearly screeched.

Ivan laughed and held his wrists harder and pushed his body down on Alfreds more. "Ah so that's what you wish to play. Capitalist and communist, fine then."

"What the bloody hell?"

Ivan and Alfred turned to the doorway where there was a surprised Arthur Kirkland standing in the doorway.

"Arthur! This isn't what it looks like!" Alfred said trying to get Ivan off of him.

Ivan frowned. "Alfred. Why didn't you tell me that Arthur was coming over? And why is he here in the first place?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that! Get the hell out of my house you filthy communist!" Alfred screamed.

"Wait a second Alfred." Arthur said, placing his cup of tea on the side table and walking up to Ivan.

He looked him in the eye for a moment before looking around the room and groaning. "Oh for the love of the queen why?"

Ivan finally released Alfred and got out of the bed. "What is going on?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

Arthur sighed. "I think we just had a time travel."

Alfred and Ivan blinked.

"What the fuck are you talking about Iggy?" Alfred said at the same time that Ivan said "Are you sure?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm sure. What year are you from?"

"2039, December 15."

Arthur whistled slightly. "That's a long time to be brought from."

Ivan nodded and glanced around the room. He played with his left hand slightly, with hiding it from the others. "And what is the date here?"

"February 15, 1963." Arthur answered.

Ivans eyes grew slightly. "The Cold War era."

"Not exactly the best time for you to come by." Arthur said.

"Wait a second. So he's from the future?" Alfred asked.

"Apparently so." Arthur said.

Arthur suddenly frowned and stepped forward. He picked up Ivans left hand and held it to the light.

A ring was on his fourth finger.

Alfred felt his jaw drop. "You're married?"

Ivan nodded.

Alfred started to laugh. "Oh my…who on earth would marry you! I mean honestly! Who on earth would want to marry you! They must have been desperate! What idiot would actually do that?"

"Alfred." Arthur chastised.

Ivan held up a hand. "Let me."

He turned to Alfred and said, with a smile "The 'idiot' as you have said is you."

Alfred stopped laughing and looked at him in horror along with Arthur.

"…what?"

Ivan smiled. "You Alfred. You and I have been married for nearly twenty years now."

**And that's a wrap for now.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Question. How do you guys feel about mpreg? I mean that Ivan and Alfred have kids who are states. I already know which ones and everything about them. I just want to know if you guys want them to be in here. There will be two kids. For my own reasons they are Alaska and New York. Alaska because well it's obvious and New York because 1) It is called 'Little Russia' by the sea. 2) A big chunk of the population is Russian. And 3) It's my state and it is the best. **

**But if you guys don't want them in here just say so, but majority will win.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Okay about the kids. They are here. I will not however mention that either Alfred or Ivan were the ones pregnant for the people who don't like mpreg. For them you can imagine that they came out of nowhere.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Emily B. Jones looked around once more holding back a whimper.

She had no idea where they were.

Beside her was her younger brother Alexander J. Braginsky sleeping soundly still.

She had no idea what was going on. One moment she was walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water with her blanket around her and the next she and her brother had appeared in the middle of nowhere.

A very cold nowhere.

Emily wrapped her arms around her body in an effort to conserve heat. The makeshift fire she had made kept the worst of the cold away from the cave they had appeared in.

Alex started to wake up, his blue eyes blinking. He sat up, the blanket falling off of him, and looked around.

And then he started to cry.

Emily immediately sat beside him and put her arms around him. She might be just as scared as him but she was the elder, even if it was by a year, and she had a duty to protect and comfort the younger sibling.

Even if she wanted to cry as well.

While she herself looked to be about six years old she was in reality fifteen. She had been born fifteen years ago and one year later her brother had followed, though he looked to be five years old.

Alex continued to cry despite her attempts at calming him and soon her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Alex. Please stop crying. Please. You're…you're going to make me start too." she said, the tears starting to fall.

Soon the two of them were crying and holding one another. "Papa. Otets. [father]" they cried out.

* * *

Alfred ducked as Russia threw another vase at him. How many did he have in his room?

"Lies!" he was nearly screaming.

"It's not a lie!" Alfred insisted.

In response Russia threw a knife that narrowly missed his head. He was starting to get closer to where it counted.

The door suddenly opened which distracted the both of them. In the doorway was Ukraine, Belarus, and the Baltic States looking in the room worried.

Belarus' eyes narrowed at the sight of Alfred. "What do you think you are doing in my brothers room?"

Before he could answer the phone started to ring.

Russia walked over to the stand and picked it up. "Alo?" he said into the receiver.

A somewhat familiar voice rang out through the phone audible even to Alfred who stood six feet away.

"Yo commie bastard. This is going to sound like a weird question but is there someone over at your house that looks like me?"

Russia looked over to where Alfred stood. Alfred raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"…yes there is America." Russia said.

There was silence on the other end of the phone until they heard him say "Son of a bitch was right."

"America?" Russia asked into the phone.

"Let me speak with…my other self." Alfred said.

Sighing Russia held the phone out to Alfred who took it apprehensively. "Hello?"

"So it is true." Alfred heard…himself say.

He closed his eyes and said "Yep. Hey. Is the other Ivan there?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

Alfred frowned before asking "Put him on?"

There was a slight scuffle before Alfred heard a wonderfully familiar voice say "Alfred?"

"Ivan." he said, feeling a smile on his face and his posture relaxing. "Are you okay?"

"I am more worried about you Alfred. Knowing my past self your morning was bound to more interesting than mine."

Alfred rubbed his neck where Russia had grabbed it. "Something like that."

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"What I ask next of you please do not get worried, or scared, or in any other emotion that you tend to get into."

"Alright. I'll try."

"Alfred…are the children with you? Because they are not here."

* * *

There was silence on the phone that Ivan was holding and he was starting to get worried.

"Alfred?" he asked into the phone.

"You don't…know where…the kids are!" Alfred screamed.

Ivan nearly flinched. This was what he was worried about.

"Alfred please. Calm down." he said.

"Calm down? Calm down! We don't know where the kids are and you want me to calm down?"

"What kids?" America asked.

Ivan ignored him and said "Please Alfred you need to calm down so we can figure out where they are."

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

Ivan flinched at the yell. Maybe he shouldn't have asked the question. But he needed to know, and was hoping, if the kids were at his old house.

Alfred took a deep breath and said "They know how to fight."

Ivan nodded even though he knew that Alfred couldn't see him. "Yes we taught them to fight and defend. They will be fine."

The 'I hope' was clear.

**Sorry about it being so short.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Glad you guys liked the other chapter, here's another.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Matthew Williams was confused.

Actually he was more than confused but at that moment it was the best word he could come up with.

It had started as an ordinary day. He had gone shopping for groceries. Only that Kumajirou had for some reason got out of his arms and walked away.

And when he came back he had two kids with him.

Two kids that when they saw him cried out "Uncle Matt!" and immediately attached themselves to his legs and started to cry.

With a loss of what else to do, and secretly wondering why in the world they were calling him 'uncle', he decided to take them home.

Maybe because the both of them were wearing shorts and a t-shirt in 40 degrees weather. That and he was a complete sucker for kids.

So knowing that he might be breaking the law he took the kids home, gave them blankets, hot chocolate, and made them some pancakes to help warm them up.

When they realized that he was making pancakes they had exclaimed happily "Uncle Matts pancakes!"

They had each devoured two plates and were starting on their third when Matthew took a good look at them.

The girl looked like Alfred…except she had violet eyes.

The boy looked like Russia…except he had blue eyes and an ahoga like Alfred.

What the hell was going on?

He cleared his throat and gained the attention of the children. Somewhat. They were still focused almost entirely on the pancakes.

"Um…what are your names?" he asked.

The look on their faces nearly broke his heart.

"Uncle Matt…it's us." the girl said.

"I'm sorry…I don't know you." he said apologetically.

There was a clang from when the kids dropped their knives and forks in horror.

"Uncle Matt! It's Emily and Alex! Your niece and nephew!" the boy, Alex, cried.

Matthew shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't remember the two of you. Who are your parents?"

Their next words almost made his heart stop "Alfred and Ivan."

* * *

Alfred was almost hyperventilating. The kids. Their kids were g-d knows where.

And there was nothing neither he nor Ivan could do anything about it.

His little girl Emily. The personification of New York. His little boy Alexander. The personification of Alaska.

The children he raised from the moment they were born alongside Ivan.

He could almost picture Ivan in his mind. The calm and maybe indifferent look on his face. Only those who knew him best could see the worry in his eyes. The tightness around his mouth. And the unspoken promise of pain that was promised to whomever would dare harm the ones he loved.

"Dorogoy I am sure that they are fine. We trained them didn't we?" Ivan repeated not only for Alfreds sake. Alfred knew that he was freaking out as much as him, if not more.

* * *

Ivan bit his lip. He went through a series of phases through his life where he did or didn't believe in g-d. When he was a child he did until the day his mother had died and for a while he didn't. As he grew up and religion became a major part of the childrens lives he once again found himself believing. The calmness of church had always soothed his nerves and filled him with peace.

The death of the Romanov family and the reign of Stalin banished any belief in a g-d. Man had only themselves to thank for their victories and themselves to blame at defeats. The entire time of the Cold War he renounced any beliefs that he had and he had carried that on for years.

Until he had realized his feelings towards Alfred.

It had started with a meaningless fling. Yes he cared about him but only as a friend. He had defended him and fought alongside him during his time of weakness that the other nations, mainly England, France, Spain, and China, had taken advantage of. When Alfred had gotten hurt he was there to bandage the wounds. When sickness spread he gave the medicine.

And so their countries alliance and their bosses became closer. Until they announced a complete alliance to the world.

That was the first night they had made love instead of merely having sex.

That was the night that he saw Alfred in a different view.

The same look was on Alfreds face. Disbelief. Hope. Love.

That was also the day he started to believe in g-d again.

He had come to know Alfred better than anyone else in the world, well maybe except Matthew. In return Alfred learned everything from Ivan about his own past.

Pain. Suffering. Natural disasters. Wars. Whatever one went through the other was right there beside him to help and heal.

Their bosses had been talking about a merging of the countries completely years ago. It had never been done but the idea had stuck. The thought that maybe they will break up never entered either one of their heads.

This was forever.

The marriage proposal. Ivan glanced at the ring on his hand. A simple gold band that held everything about them. The finality of their love.

They weren't married as America and Russia as so many believed. They were married as Ivan Braginsky and Alfred Jones.

And five years after they had said their vows came a child. A little girl with Alfreds looks and Ivans eyes. New York, Emily B. Jones they decided her name was.

And one year later another child appeared. This one had Ivans looks along with Alfreds eyes and ahoga. Alexander J. Braginsky, his name was.

Their children.

They had raised them together, with the occasional leaving for meetings with their bosses or personal things for their countries they were always together.

The kids although were a year age apart were more like twins, from the way they acted. They were almost constantly together, and they would hold hands which were just about the cutest thing ever.

If something had ever happened to them, Ivan didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for not stopping it. If they had gotten hurt the guilt will never fade. Nor the anger. And he wouldn't stop until the one who hurt them was dead. Dead after hours of being in unspeakable agony.

There is no way in heaven, hell, or earth that Ivan would allow someone to take someone he loved away from him again. He would never allow it.

* * *

Matthew was at a loss of what to do. The kids had finished their third plates and asked for more five minutes ago, who could ignore those big pleading eyes and their bottom lips sticking out innocently!

He glanced uncertainly at the kids. They claimed to be the kids of his brother and his brothers biggest enemy. He had no idea what to do.

**Oh dear lord the fluff. I'm dying from the fluff.**

**Right now I'm playing with two ideas of the kids being reunited with Ivan and Alfred.**

**One Matthew brings them in confusion. Two General Winter brings them. I'll leave it up to you.**

**And yeah I mean General Winter. If I go that way you'll see what I have there.**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked this.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This chapter has the reunion of the entire family. Starting with Ivan and Alfred and ending with the children.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

In the end it was decided that the Soviet Union was to fly to America with Alfred, seeing as it was easier for them to go there than for America to come to Russia. And to solve what the hell was going on.

Alfred fidgeted in his seat. He thumped his fingers on the armrest. He sighed constantly. He couldn't help it, he was restless.

His fingers curled around the ring on his finger. He smiled as he remembered the day he got it. He could still see Ivan in his black tux. He had teased him about getting a white dress only for Ivan to retort on who was on top most of the time.

That comment still brought a blush to his face.

Looking right now at an Ivan who looked like he would like nothing more than to throw him out of the plane window and would do so with a smile on his face.

To distract himself from that he thought of their kids. Not that, that idea was any better. It only made him remember that fact that they had no idea where their kids were.

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. Everything would be alright, he hoped.

* * *

Matthew was at a loss of what to do. On one hand it didn't seem like the kids were lying. On the other hand he knew for a fact that there was no way in hell Alfred would have anything to do with Russia in this sense.

He bit his lip as the kids finally finished their breakfasts and were looking at him almost fearfully.

He had nothing to do with this. He had taken some strange kids to his house that alone would be a cause of concern.

His mind made up he decided to take them to the police station. This had nothing to do with him.

* * *

Ivan ran his fingers through his hair. He was starting to lose his temper with each passing moment. From Americas snide remarks to not knowing about the children. He gritted his teeth.

He looked out the window. It was wintertime.

Winter.

Mind made up he walked outside. With a single thought General Winter appeared before him.

"_Yes, Ivan?"_ he asked.

"My children are missing. Find them." he asked.

"_The boy will be easy however the girl…" _Winter said.

"They are most likely together." Ivan answered.

Winter nodded. Without another word he vanished into the winds.

Ivan bowed his head. Winter, if anything, was a trustworthy ally. He could rely on him for many things. Alfred once said that Winter did care about him a lot; he just had no idea how to express it. And so he did the only way he knew how, for the times of war he was the greatest ally. And since he was Winter he saw cold as others would see warmth.

Ivan walked back into the house confident that the children would be found soon.

* * *

The plane finally landed. Alfred was the first one to unbuckle his seatbelt and be off the plane. He forgot how much Ivan used to loathe him.

In all actuality that was starting to hurt. He kept mistaking Russia for his Ivan and sometimes moved to hug him, and alright maybe some groping.

But that look in his eyes. He forgot just how much hatred was between them.

He preferred it when Ivans arms were around him. In all truthfulness despite what he said he loved it when Ivan would whisper sweet nothings into his ear. The words of 'love' and 'forever'. The moonlight coming through the window and shining on their naked skin. The way he glowed in that light. The most beautiful creature on earth.

And as corny as it sounds his other half.

Alfred bit lip. He wanted, no needed, to see Ivan again. To make sure that he still loved him. After being seated so close to the USSR he was starting to get worried.

But then he looked at the ring on his finger once more. He remembered the feeling of Ivans hands in his. The feeling of his fingers pressing the ring onto his own. Him pressing the ring onto his finger. And he remembered that Ivan did indeed love him.

"_Ya lyublyu tebya dorogoy."_ he had whispered countless times.

He hadn't realized when they had gotten into a car. All he suddenly knew was that they were moving.

When he opened the door he saw Ivan standing there. A relived smile broke across his face.

"Ivan!" he said before running to him.

* * *

America liked to think he had a strong stomach. England once said that with all the hamburgers he ate over his lifetime he had to have a strong stomach.

But even he couldn't help it when his stomach started to turn when he saw what was apparently the future Russia ran towards what apparently was the future him. The other him threw his arms around Russias neck and their lips locked fiercely. And that wasn't all. His other self somehow got his legs around Russias waist. Russias arms went around his other selves back and under his legs. Then his alter selves hand started to trail down to…oh dear g-d!

"Excuse me!" America snapped.

Miraculously the two parted to look up at him.

"What?"

"Can you not do that?" he asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Sorry but no." before turning back and kissed Ivan once more.

"I said stop!" America yelled. This was disgusting. Watching himself act like that towards a fucking communist.

Alfred scowled but this time unraveled his legs from Ivans waist. Later then, there was still the matter of the kids.

And after living together and understanding one another for so long it seemed as if Ivan had read his mind and said "I asked General Winter to look for them. He will find them."

* * *

The snow under his boots cracked with each step.

General Winter surveyed the land in front of him.

It was cold. Full of snow and ice. The child of his child. The statehood of Alaska.

His child wanted his own child back. He lacked the abilities to find him. Abilities that he himself had and would use.

All he wanted was for his child to be happy after all. Isn't that what all good parents want for their children?

He felt the connection with the land. Concentrating on that he searched throughout the world for the personification. The little child who looked like his.

There he was.

* * *

The kids were crying.

"Uncle Matt what's wrong with you! It's us!" Emily cried.

Matthew shook his head. "I don't know you. I'm sorry. The police will help you find your parents."

If anything the kids started to cry harder.

Matthew sighed. All of a sudden the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The temperature in the room was dropping rapidly.

Teeth clattering together he rubbed his hands against his arms. This feeling…why would He be here?

Almost as if only his thoughts had summoned him General Winter appeared.

"Children." he said in his gruff voice. "Your father is worried about you. Come." he held his hands out to them.

With no hesitation the two kids grabbed his outstretched hands and before Matthew could do anything Winter had disappeared, taking the children with him.

* * *

Ivan looked to where he sensed Winter was coming. True to his beliefs he appeared and in each of his hand were their children.

"Papa! Otets!" they cried letting go of Winters hand and running to them.

Ivan and Alfred immediately embraced them. They nodded thanks to Winter who merely bowed his head and disappeared.

Ivan closed his eyes. Alfred was here. The children were safe.

Everything was going to be alright.

**Hope you guys liked this!**

**Until next time!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Yay another update on this story! This chapter features more insight on the kids including how the magic side of the kids. Ivan has been teaching them since they could understand what it was about. Alfred wasn't against it even though he never believed in it he started to when Ivan would show him in the beginning of their relationship.**

**Head-canon states that each person, magical or not, has a special power etched onto their souls and if they are able to use the magic they would be able to find their power and use it.**

**There is some fluff in this chapter, I didn't want to get graphic though so I stopped at a certain point. Mostly there is family fluff in this chapter.**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ivan sighed as he and the Soviet Union and England finally finished their small meeting. There was good news. There was a way to get home and all it took was some time for that to happen.

The bad news was that it requires two days for the magic.

The magic knew instantly when parts of it had been activated by accident and would immediately set itself to fixing it.

But it still took time for it to gain enough power to fix it.

Ivan hated this. He hated being in the past, especially since it was this time period of hatred and fear.

A time where Alfred hated him.

Ivan knew that it was the past and that there was no changing it. Everything always happened for a reason after all. There was no denying that he had truly hated and wished to destroy Alfred F. Jones.

But that time was gone for him. It was long gone and hidden. Those feelings had been replaced with something better for both him and Alfred and loving.

He knew very well the look of hatred that can come into his eyes when he is angry or wanting to hurt someone.

He had never been on the opposite side of that gaze and felt a chill go down his spine when he saw it.

How on earth did Alfred come to love him even with that look in his eyes?

It also scared the children. When Emily and Alex saw the past him they had immediately cowered behind him and Alfred in fright and would occasionally peer out to see if Soviet Union had calmed down.

Ivan leaned down and picked up Emily who immediately grabbed his shirt and pulled herself closer to him.

She might look like Alfred, though she had his eyes, but she was closer to him than Alfred. He was the one she always came to first and loved to be with the most.

Alex on the other hand was Alfreds little shadow child. Even though they were nothing alike Alex for some reason went to Alfred first.

It was just a stage children went through when they favored one parent over the other slightly.

Ivan and Alfred however loved the both of them equally and never showed one more attention or love than the other.

Emily snuggled closer to him and sighed happily.

Ivan smiled at her and went to find Alfred. He had a lot to say to him about the situation.

* * *

Alfred laughed as Alex tackled him to the ground. He faked losing strength and when Alex believed he had won Alfred started to tickle him. Alex laughed and tried to get away from Alfred.

"Papa! Stop! Please!" Alex cried out slightly happily.

Taking pity on the small boy Alfred stopped and picked Alex up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Careful or you will fall." a familiar voice said.

Both father and son turned to the source and grinned when they saw Ivan with Emily in his arms.

They placed both children on the ground. Alex and Emily ran towards each other and began to immediately wrestle on the ground.

Ivan and Alfred smiled at their children. Somehow Ivans and Alfreds hands found one another. Alfred closed his eyes in bliss.

Ivan was by his side once more. Both of their children were back and safe and sound.

The only thing that was bad was that they were stuck in a past where they hated each other.

But they would get home. As long as Alfred had his family everything would be fine.

* * *

The moment the kids left the room Alfred leaped at Ivan. He wasted no time with locking their lips together and taking off their clothes as fast as they could.

"Dorogoy." Ivan murmured as his hands slide over Alfreds body leaving a trail of fire on Alfreds body.

Alfred tilted his head back as Ivan continued to lick and suck at Alfreds neck remembering each and every sensitive spot.

Alfred grinned at Ivan and pulled off their boxers in two sweeps.

Ivan hesitated for a moment. "We don't have any lube." he said.

"Fuck lube. Fuck me now." Alfred grunted.

Ivan grinned at Alfred before kissing him once more and pushing him into the bed.

* * *

Emily sighed. She was bored. There was still a long time left before they were going to be able to return home. She had first hand experience on how slow time went, especially when it was late at night and she was waiting for everyone else to wake up.

She blew her bangs away from her forehead; they were starting to get into her eyes. She would have to cut them again soon.

She wished she was back home. Where Uncle Matt knew who they were and always brought them sweet maple syrup. Where Aunt Katsuya would come over with some sort of toys and sweets of her own. Aunt Natalya would bring sunflowers, mostly for her, Alex, and Otets. Sometimes she ignored papa completely. Aunt Maria would come from the south and bring all sorts of goodies.

She sighed again as she thought on how she had been helping Aunt Katsuya plan her wedding. She and Uncle Matt had finally gotten engaged and set the date. Emily was the flower girl and Alex was the ring bearer. It was the second time that they would be the flower girl and the ring bearer. The first time was at Mister Germanys and Italys wedding.

She didn't like being here. She knew that they were in the past and that papa and otets didn't always like each other.

But seeing their past selves glaring at each other, and not the way she and Alex were used to seeing over the dinner table, and looking like they wanted to choke the life out of the other.

She and Alex had learned magic from otets for years now and they had a slight grasp on it. They had also discovered their soul's powers. When Emily would get older she would be able to see a certain amount of time into the future. For now she could somewhat see into the future but not visions but rather emotions. The entire power would come slowly to her.

When her curiosity peaked highest she decided to look into what the future would slightly hold.

What she saw scared her slightly.

Despair. Sadness. Anger. Rage. Hopelessness. Emptiness.

The last one scared her badly.

Although there was something else there as well.

Hope. There was a feeling of hope among all those negative emotions.

Emily shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around her body.

She wanted to go home soon.

* * *

Alex bit his lip as he concentrated.

Emily might have the power of seeing bits and pieces of the future but he had his own gift.

It was a good side of magic. Healing magic. Certain other types of the good and light side of magic.

However he and Emily were close. Their hearts, minds, and souls were nearly entwined as one and they were nearly in tune with the other. One felt what the other was feeling and what the other was thinking. Even though there was a year age difference between them it never seemed like it.

Alex thought back on what he learned from Emily looking into the future.

This wasn't good. Oh no this wasn't good.

He was scared.

**And that's the end of this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Not that much to say. Thank you everyone for the reviews, faves, and alerts, I love all of you!**

**Um this chapter is mainly fluff. Don't worry the plot will come…soon. I just can't resist making fluff for some reason. Thought to ponder for the day I guess.**

**This chapter also explains why America and England aren't together in future for those of you wondering.**

**And another thing you guys might be wondering is that they are all at Americas house. Head canon says he has a huge house. The bigger the land the bigger the house.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Alfred woke up with the sun in his eyes, Ivans arm around his chest, and a small sense of fulfillment.

Then it was ruined by the pain in his ass.

He mentally groaned as he shifted in the bed and the sharp pain coursed through him.

Cursing silently he vowed never to have sex with Ivan again without at least some sort of lube.

Although the pain was somewhat worth last night.

He was aware of a chuckling in his ear and then someone kissing it.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked.

Alfred grinned and said "Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit sore."

Ivan chuckled. "My apologizes." he said before climbing on top of Alfred and kissing him.

Alfred returned the kiss entwining his hands in Ivans hair as he did.

* * *

Emily walked around the house enwrapped in a blanket. She stopped at random walls containing pictures and looked at them for a moment before continuing on.

She gave a passing glance at the appliances and books on the shelves. Where the furniture was and how they were angled. Figurines and the occasional toy.

Some was the same and everything else was different. Even the ones that were the same didn't feel like the ones back home. The room she and Alex slept in wasn't theirs. Back home she and Alex had their own rooms and they were decorated the way they wanted.

It all felt…different. Not theirs. Even papa and otets were different. They hated each other.

The first time she saw America and Russia glare at one another she wanted to cry. Alex hid behind her and she could feel that he was almost crying. Thankfully papa and otets came to them and to comfort them. Emily could see that it was also discerning for them to watch their past selves.

She turned a corner and to the truth of her thoughts there were America, and standing next to him was England, and Russia watching the other.

England was the first to notice her.

"Isn't a bit too early for you to be up?" he asked her bringing Americas and Russias attention on her.

Emily shook her head. "I don't sleep so I'm usually the first one down."

America blinked in surprise. "You…don't sleep?"

Emily shook her head. "Not a single night since I was born."

Uncomfortable with their gazes Emily pulled the blanket tighter against her.

"Are you hungry, I could make something." England said.

Emily quickly shook her head, ignoring her rumbling stomach. "I'm not hungry."

"Emily." a voice called.

Turning to the door they saw Alex walking towards Emily.

Emily opened her blanket that was wrapped around her body and Alex came into it, Emily closed the blanket over them. Unseen to the others Emily put her arms around Alex who was in front of her.

America closed his eyes and turned away from the children while Russia merely looked out the window.

Emily was watching Russia with a curious look on her face. "You…you don't like us do you Mr. Russia?" she asked.

Russia looked surprised at what she said before nodding. "No I don't. You symbolize something that could never happen and would never happen."

Alex shook his head. "If it was never going to happen then we wouldn't exist."

"Not true. We're the personifications of existing states Al. papa and otets wouldn't be married if it never happened." Emily corrected.

Alex licked his upper lip and snuggled closer to Emily in response.

Alfred came into the kitchen then stretching his arms. And was he limping?

He smiled at Emily and Alex and gave a nod to the other three. "Good morning."

"Good morning papa." Emily and Alex said together.

He then walked to the refrigerator. "I'll make something for breakfast."

"I already asked. They aren't hungry." England said.

Alfred looked at him incredulously before looking at his children. "Are you kidding me? They're like black holes. Are you guys hungry?" he asked uncertainly.

Emily and Alex nodded which made England sputter.

Alfred nodded. "Breakfast then."

* * *

England was pissed as he stalked through Americas house in search of a certain Russian.

None of this made sense. Russia and America getting together? Disregarding all the hatred and war between them. It didn't matter how many years passed between the end of the Cold War and the time they had gotten married, England was sure that America would never fall in love with his greatest enemy.

At least not when America had him.

Finally he found the person he was looking for. Russia from the future.

Ivan glanced over his shoulder to see his guest. "Hello England. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yes there is something I want to know about the future." England said.

Ivan shook his head. "I don't think we should tell anymore events that will happen."

"This isn't an event like that. I want to know about me and America."

Ivan raised an eyebrow as he pulled a shirt on, for a moment the scarf shifted to show the scars on his neck which England's eyes lingered over. "I believe I can guess what your question will be then. And I will not answer."

England slammed his hand against the door behind him. "Why the hell not! I want to know!" England yelled glaring at him.

Ivan shook his head. "If I tell you then we might not get together. I do not wish that."

"No I want to know! Why the bloody hell does Alfred and myself break up in the future? You did something didn't you!" Arthur yelled.

Ivan looked at him coolly. "I assure you I did nothing."

"Bullshit! Alfred and I are happily together you did something to change that!" Arthur said.

"I did not realize my own feelings towards Alfred until well after you and him broke up." Ivan said.

The glare did not retreat. "Then why? Why the hell do we break up?"

'_Because he caught you cheating on him with France.' _Ivan thought.

"If there is nothing else England then please excuse me. I wish to see my husband and children." Ivan said pushing past England.

* * *

Alfred looked over his shoulder and grinned as Ivan walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning otets!" the children said from their place at the table.

Ivan smiled at the kids and walked to Alfred and put his arms around his waist from behind as he cooked.

America gagged behind them and Russias eyes narrowed at the sight. The children giggled.

**Like I said in the beginning of this chapter this chapter was mostly for the family fluff and the fluff between Russia and America.**

**I just noticed that my Microsoft word automatically corrects lowercase Russia but not lowercase America. How un-American.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure how to do this chapter.**

**Anyway like usual. Thank you everyone for the faves, alerts, and most importantly reviews. They meant a lot to me and I love you all!**

**On to the chapter!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more. She concentrated the magic running through her and forced to it to her inner eyes.

She forced herself towards the darkness once more. It wouldn't always remain darkness; she would get visions in some time as well. For now she had to make due with just feeling.

It was the same as before. The same emotions were in the future. She sighed and relaxed. She rubbed her forehead slightly; looking into the future gave her a slight headache.

She sat back on the floor and pouted slightly. This was getting her nowhere, only more worried and scared.

Yeah, she was scared plenty she thought as she brought her legs to her chest and hugged them.

She put her head in between her legs and closed her eyes once more. This was getting her nowhere.

If only she had more power.

Those words rang through her head once more and she opened her eyes suddenly. She stood and started to run through the house until she found her little brother.

"Alex." she said grabbing his hand in hers startling him. "Lend me your magic."

"What?" he asked confused as he looked up from his drawings.

"Lend me your magic." she repeated. "I want to see more of the future and I can only do that if I have more power."

Alex bit his lip. "Are…are you sure about this? Looking into the future and everything."

Emily nodded. "Al, I need to know what's going to happen. You know that. Are you going to help me or not?" she asked.

Alex stood up. "I'll help you sis. You know I'll always help you."

"Good." she said turning around.

"Now place your hands on my shoulder and concentrate."

* * *

Ivan was sure that he was getting a dirty look from three people in the kitchen but he couldn't bring himself to honestly care.

He wrapped his arms around Alfreds waist and pulled him closer to his own body. Alfred grinned at him and leaned over to kiss him in the lips.

"Can the two of you please stop snogging every five minutes." an irritated England asked.

Ivan gave him a cool look. "And why should we do that?"

"Because it's making the rest of the people in this room sick." England nearly spat.

Ivan shrugged. "If it's making you sick then leave the room. Simple as that."

Alfred glanced at the clock hanging over the doorway. "It's been about fifteen minutes since we last heard from the kids. I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure they are fine dorogoy." Ivan said nuzzling Alfreds neck.

"It's not them I'm worried about it's the house."

Well there was some truth to that. When the kids got bored disastrous things easily happened.

Oh well. It's not like their getting into any serious trouble.

* * *

Emily was once again surrounded by darkness however this time was different. She felt more power surging through her than normally, thanks to Alex, and walked confidently forward into the unknown.

Everything started to fade in slowly like an old television. From black and white to color until she no longer had control over her body and could only watch as she continued to move forward.

She felt Alexs mind wrapped along with hers and knew she could relax. Whatever she saw he would see as well.

She watched as Alex slowly appeared and leaned forward to carefully watch.

This was a real vision of the future.

Emily could see herself standing somewhere. Where she couldn't see and neither could she see anything else. Slowly a gun appeared and someone holding it. The person cocked the gun back, its sound echoed through the room, and shot at her.

Right through her heart.

She watched as the bullet entered her and she collapsed but not before seeing who had shot her.

Otets. Ivan.

He was holding the gun. And he had shot her.

A scream tore through her as she snapped back into reality. She was suddenly aware of tears running down her face and the same with Alex.

No. No way.

That was not possible.

* * *

Ivan and Alfred ran towards where they heard Emily and Alex screaming. They busted through the door banging it open hard enough to leave an indent in the wall.

The moment the children saw them they ran towards them looking for comfort.

Alfred picked up Alex and Ivan picked up Emily and immediately held them close to their bodies and started to comfort them.

"There, there. It's alright." Alfred murmured.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Ivan asked.

Alex seemed to start to say something when Emily said "We saw something and it scared us badly. We didn't know what it was. It was in this room!"

Alfred and Ivan looked around the room.

"There's nothing here." Alfred said.

Alex nodded not taking his eyes off his sister. "It left once you got here."

The two parents wiped their child's face clean of tears.

"Don't worry. There's nothing in this house that will hurt you." Alfred said. "The only weird thing here is Tony but you guys love him back home."

The children nodded. Tony had always played with them and showed them his weapons and tools.

"Do you want us to stay here?" Ivan asked.

Emily shook her head and smiled lightly. "We'll be fine, don't worry."

"We're your parents. It's our job to worry." Alfred said.

Before they left Emily called out. "Otets?"

Ivan looked back and smiled.

"Yes?"

Emily bit her lip before asking. "You love us right?"

Ivan blinked in surprise before chuckling. "Of course I do. What kind of a question is that?"

Emily shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure."

The two smiled at the kids before leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

Emily's smile dropped the moment the door closed and fell lightly to her knees. Alex immediately went to her side.

"Em! You should've told them! Why did you tell them?" Alex whispered.

Emily shook her head. "No. There's no reason to tell them."

"No reason!" Alex quietly screeched. Whenever he got worried or scared he would go to whispering. "They're out parents! I think that is reason enough!"

Emily shook her head again. "We shouldn't even know Al. Let alone them."

Alex stared at her for a moment. "Are you scared?"

"No."

"Worried?"

"No."

"Apprehensive?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"No."

Alex frowned. "Are you stupid?"

"No."

"Do you feel anything!" a quickly angering Alex asked.

"…not really." Emily answered.

"Well we need to do something." Alex said sitting on the floor with his legs stretched in front of him. "We need to try to change the future."

Emily shook her head. "You can't change the future Al."

"You can try!" Alex hissed.

Brother and sister stared at one another.

* * *

Alfred and Ivan looked back at the closed door.

"Are we sure that they're alright?" Ivan asked.

Alfred smiled slightly. "They're alright. But there was something that they weren't telling us."

"Shall we try to get them to tell us?"

Alfred shook his head. "Let the kids have their little secrets. It makes them feel powerful."

* * *

Matthew knocked on America's door once more and waited. There was still no answer.

He sighed as he got the spare key from under the doormat and opened the door.

"Hello?" he called into the house when he entered.

His 'hello' echoed through the seemingly empty house.

Ekaterina came in behind him and looked around. "I'll look upstairs." she said going up the stairs.

Matthew nodded as entered the living room and then the kitchen. Not a single clue to where they were. Not a single thing was out of place or used. No dirty plates in the sink or even a pot of coffee being made.

He turned when he heard Ekaterina coming back down.

"There's no one upstairs. Here?" she asked.

"Nothing." Matthew answered.

Matthew took his cell phone out and dialed his brother cell. He was startled when he heard the ringing come from his and Ivan's empty bedroom.

Matthew rubbed his forehead in thought. Alfred was supposed to help him get the right suit for him and Alex for the wedding and Ivan and Natalya were going to help Ekaterina with the wedding dress and the flower girl dress for Emily.

And now all four of them were missing.

**I couldn't help it. I really wanted to add that scene. CanadaxUkraine is one of my OTPs. **

**And if you couldn't tell that last scene is from the future where some of the future nations are realizing that Russia, America, and their kids are missing.**

**Even if they have no idea where they are. But I think that's the definition of missing so…**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Thank you everyone for the faves, the alerts, and the reviews. I love all of you!**

**Finally an update huh? I'm guessing you're glad to see that I didn't forget about this story.**

**The main reason why I don't update some stories is all because of the dreadful writers block. I hate it. We all hate it.**

**Anyway that's everything I think.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

Emily rocked back and forth on the ground with her arms around her knees. Alex watched her silently.

All of a sudden she stood up and started to pace around the room, muttering to herself.

She looked around the room and her eyes settled on the desk that was against the wall. She silently walked to it and looked through its drawers.

She finally pulled out a letter opener. She held it in her hand for a moment and simply looked at it before bringing it to her other hand and running it across her palm.

Alex sprung to his feet and ran to her. He yanked the letter opener from her hand and threw it back on the desk and stared at the cut across her palm and waited for it to heal like their wounds always did.

It wasn't healing.

Emily nodded as though she expected that.

"We don't have the connection." she said softly.

Alex looked at her. "What?"

"Our connection to the land that makes us personifications." she said. "We don't have it anymore. It's gone."

Alex swallowed the lump rising in his throat. "But that's not possible. We're in the past and we-"

"And we're in a timeline where we didn't exist." Emily finished.

She sat back down on the floor and continued while simply examining the wound on her hand "Papa and otets still have their connection to the land because in this time they still existed, their Cold War selves exist and are them. But we didn't come until sometime in the 2000's not the 1900's. The land is there but it doesn't have a personification."

Emily looked at a stricken Alex. "Al…for as long as we are here we are as vulnerable as any other human. We are humans for as long as we are here."

* * *

Matthew tapped his fingers on the table counter as he watched Ekaterina talk on the phone with Toris.

"You are sure that you haven't heard from either one of them?" she asked once more.

She listened to whatever Toris was saying on the other line before sighing. "Alright then. Sorry to bother you."

She ended the call and placed her cell phone back into her pocket and turned to Matthew.

"Toris, Eduard, and Raivis said that they haven't heard a single thing from either one of them in a few days." she said.

Matthew nodded. "Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, and both Italian brother have said the same thing."

The two fell into silence before Ekaterina said hesitantly "Maybe I should try to call Natalya. She might know where at least Ivan is."

Matthew shifted in his seat. Natalya had made no secret of her hatred of Ivan's marriage to Alfred. She loved the kids but hated Alfred no matter what Ivan did to try to make her change her mind. She just barely gave her blessing on their wedding day and that was only because she saw how happy Ivan was.

Ekaterina took out her cell phone once more and dialed her sister's number. She waited a few moments until she said "Natalya? Its me." she listened to whatever Natalya said before asking "Tell me. Has Ivan called you lately or said anything about going somewhere."

However Natalya answered it caused a frown to go on Ekaterina's face. "No, no everything's fine. I was just wondering if you knew anything."

She nodded in response to whatever Natalya said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Nothing?" Matthew guessed.

"Nothing." she confirmed.

Matthew sighed and pulled out a GPS. "I had kinda hoped that it wouldn't come to this."

Ekaterina raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What are you planning on doing?"

Matthew grinned at her. "Back sometime in 2003 Alfred decided to go missing, voluntarily, to see who could find him first. Naturally for some of us it caused a huge panic and we thought he had been kidnapped. So after beating him to the ground with my hockey stick when we found him, Francis won that one by the way, I secretly installed a tracking chip inside of him to make sire that if he ever went missing again I at least would be able to find him."

Ekaterina covered her mouth with her hand but her shoulders racked with laughter. "You put a tracking chip into your own brother?"

Matthew smiled sheepishly. "I've been meaning to get it out, or at least tell him, but I never got around to it. And right now I'm kinda glad I didn't."

Matthew pressed the power on and waited for the GPS to finish loading before pressing the code for the chip in Alfred's arm that he had implanted. He waited patiently as the GPS searched for the location.

'CANNOT BE FOUND.'

He blinked in surprise and checked if he had put the correct code in. It seemed to be right but to make sure.

He went into memories and clicked the one labeled 'Alfred' and waited once more.

'CANNOT BE FOUND.'

Matthew was silent for a moment before turning the GPS off and looking at Ekaterina.

"Okay…now I'm starting to get worried."

* * *

Russia stared at the two children from the hallway. The little girl with his eyes. The little boy with America's eyes.

And according to the one who called himself his future self they were also his children.

Their love for him, his future self at least, was evident. They were constantly hugging him and calling him father, in Russian no less when America had called his language the language of uncivilized barbarians. He had seen himself smiling, something he thought he had forgotten to do, and hugging them as well. Hugging America and kissing him.

And from he believed the entire household heard from last night having sex with him as well.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head over his shoulder to see that it was his future self standing there and watching him.

"Something wrong?" Ivan asked.

Russia shook his head and turned back to look at the children, who were speaking in hushed tones, once more.

Ivan crossed his arms and leaned against the wall and looked at the children as well.

The two stayed like that in silence for a moment before Russia broke it by saying "They are beautiful."

Ivan nodded. "I know. The two joys of my life beside Alfred."

Russia cringed when Ivan mentioned Alfred. Ivan chuckled when he saw that.

"You of all people should understand my emotions towards him." Ivan said.

"And you of all people should understand my emotions to him right now." Russia countered.

The two looked at one another. Russia noted how relaxed and _happy _his other self was compared to the stress that was coursing through his body for the past couple decades.

Russia looked at the children once more. "So that is the future?"

Ivan smiled and nodded. "Yes it is."

Russia turned and walked away so that no one besides himself was able to see the small smile on his face.

* * *

America ran his fingers through his hair. His future self, a communist, what seemed to be an ex-communist, two kids from the future that seemed to be his children and states, and his present boyfriend all in the same house.

If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that Tony had been playing a joke on him.

"Needing a drink?" he heard a voice behind him ask.

Turning he saw his own future self standing there with a bottle of one of his more expensive drinks and two glasses in his hand.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel angry for the guy going through his things and taking one of his drinks or not feeling anything because it is him, just from the future.

Without waiting for an answer he placed the two glasses on the table and filled them.

Alfred picked up his glass and raised it in a toast to the other before draining half of it in one gulp.

America slowly picked his glass up and slowly sipped from it, relishing the slight burn it gave as it slid down his throat.

The two stared at one another, America with an emotionless look and Alfred with a small smile on his face.

"I'm with England." America said suddenly.

Alfred kept smiling. "I know."

"So how the hell do I even break up with England and get with Russia of all people?" America asked.

"You'll see."

"What about everything else in our life?" America asked.

"Like what?"

"Matt."

"Matt gave his blessing. He was my best man at the wedding and I'm going to be his. Which is in a month or so." Alfred said.

American blinked in surprise. "Matt's getting married? To who?"

"Not saying." Alfred said grinning.

"Alright then what about England?"

"Not telling."

"The trip I usually take around the states?" America asked.

Alfred chuckled. "I still take it. When Ivan and I were simply together and when we got married we went together. I remember the first time, that was the first time Ivan was on a motorcycle and he held onto me like his life depended on it. Those trips were amazing though."

He put his arm on the armrest of the chair and balanced his head in his hand and obtained a dreamy look on his face. "When the kids were born and it was time for the trip Ivan told me to go alone and he'll look after the children. I did go but I came back a few days later. It just didn't feel right without Ivan and the kids coming with me. So instead of going on the motorcycle alone it was Ivan, myself, and the kids in one of our cars. More comfortable than a motorcycle during the night and rain. And much more fun."

"You can't go the bars with the kids." America said.

"True." Alfred agreed. "But instead we went to the other places that were kid friendly. Like amusement parks or carnivals or something else. I did miss some of the drinking but listening to their laughter and joy and seeing Ivan so happy was enough for me."

The two stared at one another in silence once more.

"This isn't going to happen." America said.

Alfred picked up his glass and drained what remained in it.

"We'll see."

**I swear the next chapter will have the vision that Alex and Emily saw.**

**And about Alfred taking a trip around the states every few years is a head-canon of mine.**

**This chapter was mostly for everyone to see what almost everyone, excluding England now that I reread it, is doing and thinking.**

**That's all I have to say really.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This chapter and another one. That's it. This is the final to last chapter. I already have the last one typed up too.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

Emily frowned. She sighed as she fell to her knees and turned onto her back so that she looked up at the ceiling.

Nothing was making sense anymore. Nothing.

She had looked into the future again, mostly to satisfy her own curiosity. This time there was only blackness. Nothing. No emotions. No scenes. Nothing.

That meant the future itself was confused. The future was not sure which way the present was heading and instead of showing anything it had decided to allow the events to go on as they were and wait for something solid.

The scene where she was shot by either her father or Russia was gone as well.

Alex had come while she was lost in her thoughts and had laid next to her and curled around her like they have done so many times before.

She put her arms around him. She couldn't die. She was still needed. Alex needed her, he needed an older sister. What would happen to him if she died? Who would he go to when he had a nightmare and didn't want to wake up papa or Otets? Who would comfort him during thunderstorms which he was secretly terrified of? Who would he tell his secrets to or his fears?

She held her little brother tighter.

* * *

Alfred turned the corner whistling a tune, it sounded suspiciously like the Russian national anthem.

Suddenly he ran into a body. The body of England to be correct.

"America!" England exclaimed.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Listen there's something I want to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

"It's about everything that has been happening here, the so-called future."

"Um…England."

"Listen. I want you to know something very important."

"Um England I need to say something."

"Hush up and listen America. No matter what we see here or what others say."

"No really England, you need to listen to me."

"America I'm trying to be romantic here. No matter what…"

"Iggy."

"America for the love of the queen! I love you. No matter what I love you."

Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Gee England. I'm flattered and everything but…" he raised his hand that had his wedding band. "I'm kinda a married man."

The blood drained from England's face. "You…you're…"

Alfred nodded. "The one from the future. Good job though." he added giving a thumbs up as he continued forward leaving a sputtering England.

Alfred shook his head and continued to sing lightly. "Russia-our holy nation. Russia-our beloved country. A mighty will, great glory."

* * *

Russia walked back to his plane in silence, his mind running with all that has happened in the last two days.

The time period where the universe was broken was coming to an end. The universe would fix itself and thereby sending the time travelers home to their original time.

And if they were to be believed it would be quite a while until he would be able to see those wonderful children once again. The little boy who took after Alfred the most and the little girl who took after him.

Russia smiled. Through all this time periods of bloodshed and hate. War after war. Each day more and more people dying. A time filled with hatred and fear and repulsion. From what he saw the future was clear of that. There were no signs of stress in his other self's eyes. There was no sign of the madness that has plagued him for centuries. There was no sign of unhappiness or anything negative.

There was only happiness. Being with the ones that you love and who love you back.

He had to admit there was a moment he was jealous. Completely overcome with jealousy. And as with any kind of jealousy that he had felt in his life he felt the need to get rid of what made him jealous.

He was able to see it clearly in his head. Picking up his gun. Shooting one child and then the other. Watching the happiness in the other mans face shatter and be destroyed.

Until he realized something.

That was him. It was him. He was the one who was filled with happiness. He was the one who had no worries. He was the one who was loved.

It was all him. He would gain all that. All he had to do was be patient. He had waited this long he can wait some more.

And this time he almost knew when it was to be expected.

And the countdown begins.

* * *

"You're wrong." Alex mumbles.

Emily turned to him. "What?"

"Your wrong." he repeated.

"About what?"

"What you said about the future." he said. "That it can't be changed."

"Al…"

"No listen. Your wrong and I know it. The future isn't set in stone Emmy. It can be changed. And what you saw? I am betting you anything that it won't happen."

Emily sighed. "You don't know that."

"No. I do. It's not going to happen."

* * *

Ivan walked around the house uncertain. There were only a few hours left until they would be able to go home and he wasn't sure how to spend the remaining time.

No matter what he did America treated him with nothing but suspicion. Every little thing he did was regarded with the belief that he was about to do something horrible.

He knew that his own homeland had been filled with suspicion and paranoia but he had no idea America had gone through the same thing as well.

It was rather funny really.

"Otets! Otets!" a voice called.

Ivan turned and smiled. Alex was walking towards him. Once he was in front of Ivan he lifted his arms.

"Up?" he asked.

Ivan obediently picked up his son. Alex curled along Ivan's chest and sighed.

"Now tell me son. What is going on between you and Emily?" Ivan asked.

Alex bit his lip before saying "Emily had a vision."

"And what did she see?"

"You and her."

"What were we doing?" he asked patiently.

"Something bad happened."

"Like what?" when trying to get something out of Alex that he didn't really want to say one needed to be very patient.

Alfreds blue eyes looked up at him. "She saw you, or the other you, shooting her."

Ivan's heart stopped for a moment. "What?"

"She saw you, or the other you, shooting her." Alex repeated.

Ivan quickly thought back to when he saw the past him. He was boarding a plane to go back to his house. He himself had no desire to even punish let alone shoot his daughter.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "Now she can't see anything about the future. What does that mean?"

Ivan relaxed. "It means that the future itself doesn't know what is going to happen. It is waiting for something to define itself."

"Does it mean what she saw wont happen?" Alex asked.

Ivan smiled. "Yes, I think it means that."

"Knew it." Alex said smugly.

* * *

Alfred fell back onto the couch in the library. There was nothing to do here. There was no cable. Very little TV compared to what he was used to. No movies that he loved or shows. Books weren't written yet. His ass was still sore from having sex with Ivan last night with no lube. And to top it all off his kids were avoiding him and Ivan.

Actually to top it all off he had promised that he would go with Matt to look at tuxes for him, Ivan, and Alex and Emily would go with Ekaterina and Natalya to look at dresses.

Matt was going to kick his ass in for missing that.

Light started to surround him. He blinked once and brought his hand to his face. He was being surrounded in light.

What the hell?

* * *

Ivan put back the book he had been leafing through. The familiar sense of magic was starting to fill the air.

Light began to surround him.

He smiled.

They were finally going back.

* * *

Alex and Emily held hands. Both were smiling.

"You were right Alex." Emily whispered. "That future isn't going to happen."

Alex grinned. "Told ya." he said smugly. "The future isn't set in stone."

Light gently enveloped the duo.

* * *

England glanced up at the air.

"Something wrong?" America asked.

"There is a lot of magic filling the air." England said.

"So?"

"The others are being sent back to their time."

* * *

Canada walked through the house one more time just to make sure.

"What do we do now?" Ukraine asked.

"Now? Now we call both of their presidents. Ask them. And if they don't know then we call the police." Canada said.

He took one step towards the phone when a gentle light started to fill the room. Canada looked up at the ceiling.

All of a sudden the bodies of Ivan, Alfred, Alex, and Emily in that order fell appeared and fell from nowhere and landed on top of Canada.

"Ah!" he screamed. "My back!"

"Matt?" Alfred said peering down on him from on top of Ivan. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Canada yelled. "Two things! One where the hell have you been! And two, please get off of me!"

Scooping up the children Ivan and Alfred stood up.

"Are you two alright?" Ivan asked the children.

They nodded.

"Where on earth were you four?" Ukraine asked.

The four of them shared a look.

"You wouldn't believe it even if we told you."

**One more chapter and that's it. **

**I already have that chapter typed up. When I post that this story will be the first multichapter story I have written that I finished.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Thank you everyone for the faves, alerts, and reviews. I love you all!**

**Well…this is it. This is the last chapter. Kinda a bittersweet feeling for me right now. This is my first multi-chapter story that I finished.**

**Well this is it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The year 2039

Alfred and Ivan slept soundly in bed blissfully unaware of the chaos that was in their kitchen.

"No Al! Papa likes his coffee with two sugars. Otets is the one who takes it without anything." Emily whispered.

Alex frowned at his older sister. "Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "I'm sure. Now come on."

The two carefully walked up the stairs holding two trays filled with foods ranging from eggs to French toast as well as their parents choice of morning drinks.

The opened the door and peered into the room. When they saw their parents were still asleep they entered the room.

Alex took Alfreds side of the bed and Emily took Ivan's side of the bed and put the trays on the nightstands next to them.

Emily held up three fingers and slowly put down one leaving two then putting down the remaining one.

"Happy Anniversary papa and otets!" they cried.

Alfred jerked awake as Ivan reached under his pillow and curled his fingers around the hidden pipe.

"Whatzit? Are we being attacked?" Alfred mumbled grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

Ivan blinked in surprise once before a smile appeared on his face. "Nyet dorogoy. I think our kids simply wanted to wish us a happy anniversary."

Emily and Alex nodded before grabbing their respective trays and pushing them to their parents.

"We made breakfast." they said proudly.

Alfred and Ivan blinked in surprise before they smiled and took the trays.

Emily snuggled into Ivan's side and Alex snuggled into Alfred's side.

Ivan took a bite of the eggs while Alfred bit into the toast that was covered with cream cheese.

The eggs were still a bit runny, the toast was a bit burnt, there was too much cream cheese, for Alfred there was too much sugar in his coffee and for Ivan it wasn't black enough.

It was one of the best breakfasts either of them ever had.

* * *

In the year 1998.

"Alfred! Alfred wait! Alfred please." he heard England yell behind him. "Alfred this isn't what it looks like!"

Ignoring his now ex-boyfriend America continued to walk down the stairs and back into his car.

He saw England come out of the building from the corner of his eyes but he paid no mind as he started his car and drove away.

France. He had been cheating on him with France.

He should've realized it. The sudden late nights. The half-hearted excuses. Never meeting his eyes anymore. Looking guilty whenever they kissed or had sex.

Alfred gripped the steering wheel tighter until it creaked in protest.

He had sworn. He had sworn that he would never do this to him. That he loved Alfred and only Alfred. He had sworn to be there forever.

Apparently forever was actually a very short time.

He pulled to the side of the road and slumped forward suddenly exhausted.

He held back the tears threatening to spill forward and bit his lip.

He wiped his eyes to catch any stray tears that might've escaped. That only seemed to open the gates because in the next moment Alfred was nearly sobbing into his hands.

He was a hero. He was invincible. Nothing could hurt him.

However he could have his moment of weakness. No one would see him. No one would ever know.

No one would ever know.

* * *

2040

Alfred glanced into the mirror again and fixed his tie once more.

Looking in the mirror to his brother who was kneeled over and taking deep breathes.

"You okay bro?" Alfred asked taking a comb out of his side pocket and combing his hair. He pouted for a moment at Nantucket before sliding the comb back into its pocket.

Matthew looked at his brother. "Okay? Okay! How can you ask me that?" he asked his voice getting higher with each word.

Alfred looked on amused. "Don't tell me I was like this when I got married."

Matthew threw him a dirty look. "If I remember correctly I was supportive of you when you were having your break down on your wedding day."

Alfred sighed and walked to his brother and hoisted him to his feet. He gave Matthew a short shake. "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

Matthews head slumped onto Alfreds shoulder. "I can't believe that I'm actually getting married. Married! Me! Married!"

Alfred laughed. "You said the same thing about me getting married."

"That's because I still couldn't believe that you were with Russia let alone marrying him."

England entered the room. "Its time you two."

Alfred clasped Matthew on the shoulders. He could feel the tension underneath the suit and for a moment wondered if he had gotten any sleep the night before.

"Listen. You love Ekaterina right?" Alfred asked.

"More than anything." he answered.

"And she loves you?"

Matthew nodded.

"Then don't be afraid. This will work." Alfred said grinning. "Now then let's get you married!"

Before either of them knew where they were they were in front of the alter. Matthew was in the front of the group, Alfred was beside him, and his other groomsmen were behind Alfred.

The bridesmaids came out first. Then the maid of honor Natalya., then the flower girl, Emily looking adorable in her white dress, and the ring bearer, Alex looking handsome in his little tux, and finally Ekaterina in her flowing white brides gown with Ivan by her side.

Some of the bridesmaids were already crying into their handkerchiefs, only Natalya remained dry eyed but she did smile at her sister.

The time passed. Ivan said his line of giving his sister away. Alfred did his part of handing the rings, which he did not forget!, and soon they were saying those final words.

"I do."

* * *

1998

Hours later had found America in a random bar with what seemed to be his sixth drink.

He had slumped onto the bar itself with his drink half-filled in his hand.

"Are you okay America?" a familiar voice asked.

Weakly picking his head up and squinting his eyes he saw that Russia stood there.

"Russia? Go away. 'm not in the mood." America mumbled.

"I can see that." Russia said sitting next to him.

Russia ordered a drink and stared at America silently before asking. "Are you okay or not?"

"I'm fine Russia."

"Then why do you look like you spent the last few hours crying?"

America flushed and swirled his drink in his hand.

"If you must know. I just…found Arthur…in bed with Francis." Alfred choked out.

Russia hesitantly placed a hand on America's shoulder. Although he knew he should shrug it off America enjoyed the warmth from the hand.

"I knew about that for a few weeks now." Russia said quietly.

Americas head snapped up and his eyes narrowed at Russia. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

He leaned forward and grabbed Russia by his collar. Surprisingly Russia didn't fight him but let him grab him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" America hissed.

Pity filled Russia's eyes. It was something so unexpected that Russia dropped his collar.

"I didn't want to hurt you like you are hurting now." Russia answered quietly. "I believed that England would come to his senses in due time and you wouldn't have to get hurt."

America shoulders slumped and he collapsed back onto the bar with his head in his arms.

"Thirty-eight years." America said softly. "Thirty-eight years together. All for what? Absolutely nothing." he finished darkly as he drained what remained in his glass. Gritting his teeth he threw the glass at the wall, ignoring the bartenders shout.

Russia hoisted America by the arms. "I think you have had enough to drink." he said pulling America out of the bar.

America struggled for a moment before going limp in Russia's arms. "You know what? I don't care any more. Do whatever you want to me."

"All I care about right now is that you are not arrested for public intoxication." Russia said.

"Do you have a hotel room?" Russia asked.

America shook his head.

Russia nodded. "Then you're coming to mine. I don't mind sharing."

"What makes you think I want to share a room with you?" Alfred shot.

"I simply think it would be better for you if you drink with someone who knows you and not somewhere you could hurt yourself." Russia said shrugging.

Silently America allowed the other nation to take him to the hotel. Soon enough they were in Russia's room sharing another drink.

America looked up from his drink suddenly. "I'm not sleeping with you, you know."

Russia nodded. "I wasn't expecting you to. You're in a bit of a depression and I am not someone who would take advantage of that. I am not France."

Americas face darkened at the mention of France. Seeing his Russia said "Sorry."

America shook his head. "You're not the one who should be apologizing. That rat bastard tea loving scone eating queen loving bushed eye browed bastard should be apologizing."

Russia chuckled slightly as he refilled their glasses.

The two lapsed into silence once more.

"I mean its not that I care or anything." America said staring into his glass. "I'm the hero and the hero doesn't need anyone. Not even someone who he loved with almost his entire heart and everything. Not at all."

Russia didn't say anything as he simply stared at America.

"I mean he could've had some balls and told me face-to-face instead of hiding behind my back like a coward." he continued. "I mean I don't even know how long this has been going on. Where did he start? Where did I start boring him so much that he decided to cheat on me?"

America's eyes filled with tears again and he stubbornly swatted at them. "Ah, something's in my eye." he fibbed.

America started slightly when he felt Russia's arms go around him and pull him into an embrace. America had never noticed it before but Russia had a unique scent on him. Of snow and fresh icy cold air.

"I won't judge." he said quietly. "I won't judge. I won't tell anyone. I will never mention it again. Just let it out."

Biting his lip America grasped the front of Russia's coat and finally sobbed out loud, letting his emotions out of his body.

* * *

2040

Alfred tipped a map to the side before turning it upside down. He looked up to the land around him before nodding.

"Yep. We are good and lost." he said confidently.

"We're what?" Alex and Emily cried from the backseat. Ivan gave him a concerned look.

"Are we really lost?" Ivan asked.

Alfred nodded. "I cannot find where the hell we are on this map. The GPS died an hour ago. Our phones are still charging so we can't call for help. There is no internet service here so we can't go on the internet. We are good and lost."

Ivan sighed. "Then the best that we can do at the moment is drive in any direction and hope to come across something that will help us."

Alfred nodded in agreement and climbed back into the driver's seat and started across the empty highway.

It was the time that the family took their trip around the states. This was a first for Alfred however, getting lost in his own country. Good thing no one else was here and Ivan would never tell anyone. He would tease him about it later but not in front of anyone else.

Two hours of driving on the deserted highway passed until they were passing something.

A carnival of all things. At least that explained why there wasn't that much traffic somewhat.

And naturally when the kids saw it they immediately started to beg to go.

Even after all these years those puppy dog eyes worked as well as the first time.

Hours later found the family with lighter pockets; the carnival didn't take credit cards, two happier kids, four dizzy personifications, two kids with empty stomachs due to throwing up from the rides, a folder filled with too expensive photos that the place takes to scam the parents, after emptying their stomachs four stomachs filled with all sort of overpriced food that was filled with all sorts of chemicals, two armfuls of toys that the parents had won for the kids, and thankfully directions to their next destination.

Ivan sighed as he drove the car, it was his turn and Alfred was exhausted for driving for nearly two days straight. He glanced at the rearview mirror and smiled. Alex was fast asleep with his ipod on some of his favorite songs and his faithful stuffed bear in his arms. Emily was also listening to her ipod and even though she wasn't asleep, or rather can't sleep, she still had her own faithful stuffed seal in her arms. Both the children had smiles on their faces. Alfred was sound asleep and looked rather young as he relaxed.

Ivan smiled and turned his attention back on the road.

Sometimes getting lost was better, it gave them something new to do and experience something different.

Ivan smiled and hummed a song under his breath.

* * *

2018

America sighed and stretched his arms, they had started to get cramped being in the same position for a few hours.

He sat up in his bed and looked to the side of him. There laid a sleeping and naked Russia.

What the hell was he doing? Why the hell was he doing this to himself?

He was afraid of this. He did not want to get hurt or hurt Russia.

He was in love with Russia. That had been something he had just admitted to himself a few months ago.

He didn't tell Russia. He couldn't.

What if Russia laughed at him? What if he rejected him? Or worse what if he didn't want to have anything to do with America anymore?

At least this way, as loveless as it was, he could still be with Russia in a way. Touch him. Kiss him. Make love to him.

He could pretend that Russia loved him.

America sighed and fell back into the bed. Unconsciously Russia snuggled towards him and put his arms around Americas' waist.

America closed his eyes. He could do this.

No matter how much it hurt to do so.

* * *

2018

Russia looked out the plane window thoughtfully as they left the airport and headed back towards his house.

When had he stopped calling it home and started to simply call it a house?

What was a home to him anymore? He closed his eyes and thought the word home for a moment.

A house that had America in it filled his mind. He didn't know which house it was, all that mattered was that America was in there.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. When had this become so complicated exactly? They were friends. They had sex, called friends with benefits if he remembered correctly.

But he wanted more.

He had talked to Ekaterina about this a few times. She had smiled, petted his head like she used to when he was younger, and said "You're in love bratic (brother)."

Love? This was love?

Russia groaned and fell back into his seat. If this was love then why was it so complicated? What should he do? Should he tell America? Talk about it with him?

He was afraid. He was afraid of telling America about it. He was afraid of rejection and scorn.

He sighed again.

* * *

2040

Alfred rolled back in his bed and looked at Ivan silently. Ivan for his part didn't look away from the paperwork he was reading but he did smile.

"Hey." Alfred said.

"Mm?" Ivan looked up from his paperwork.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Alfred asked.

Ivan blinked in surprise before his smile widened. "No you haven't. What brought this up?"

Alfred shrugged and then hugged Ivan around his stomach and placed his head on his stomach. Ivan placed his arms around Alfreds head.

"No reason. Just wanted to make sure that you know."

* * *

2018

"Alfred."

"Ivan."

"I love you!"

The two personifications looked at one another in silence before saying together "You do?"

"Yes I do."

America leaned forward and closed Russia's mouth with his hand. "Please listen! I love you. Every time you have to leave I always feel empty until you come back. Then I feel whole again. I love everything about you. I love how protective you are and how you like to wrestle with me. Most of all. I love you."

Russia took Americas' hand off his mouth and kissed his palm. "And I love you. I love that stubborn look you get in your eyes when you fight with someone else. I love the way you can eat twenty hamburgers in under fifteen seconds. I love the way you love to hug me in the morning after we have sex. I love your laugh. I love every little thing about you America."

It was unclear who moved first but within moments the two were locked in a tight kiss.

"I love you."

**The amount of fluff in this chapter I think it could kill me.**

**I just want to take this moment to thank everyone who has read this story. To everyone who reviewed, it was those reviews that kept me going in this story. Those reviews show me that you guys really do enjoy my stories and that you take the time to write that out.**

**Thank you everyone who has put this story on your favorite list and on your alert list. I will, of course, be writing more RussiaxAmerica in the future so look forward to that.**

**Until next time in a different story.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
